Changes
by SimplySummerlea
Summary: When a new employee enters the lab, Nick's younger sister, Summer, life may just change, for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANY of CSI**

Changes

A CSI Fan-Fiction

Chapter One-Moving

It was around noon as Summer was carrying some of the last boxes from her small New York apartment to the U-Haul van she had rented. The back was almost full, and she was piling boxes on top of other boxes that were sitting on her furniture. It was clear that she obviously had more than she knew what to do with. With a puff, she placed another box in the van, steadying it so that it wouldn t fall or cause other boxes to fall from the high piles. She rested on the sidewalk curb for a moment, resting her head in her hands as sweat dripped from her face. It was a hot day, the sun shining brightly over the busy city. I don t want to have to do this. She thought, hating the idea that she was about to leave everything she had done in New York and head towards Las Vegas, Nevada to live with her older brother, Nick Stokes. Of course, she loved her brother and missed him dearly, but she had no want to live with him. Sure, he had been her best friend growing up with a total of seven other, older, siblings. But, she wanted the independence and feeling that she could take care of herself. But, without a steady paycheck, she knew she couldn t do it alone. As much as she hated admitting, she needed help.

Just days before, she had received a call from him, telling her happy birthday. She had just turned thirty-four, a traumatic number for a woman when speaking of age. He usually called once or twice a month, just to check up on her. She had expected this call though, being that he always called on holidays. And, deep down in the pit of her stomach, she had been waiting for his call impatiently, because she wanted someone to talk to, and he was all she had left.

The rest of her family seemed to have disowned her after she moved out on the day of her graduation. Nick was the only one that still spoke to her. And all of her girlfriends seemed to have either left the big city or quit talking to her, after she had accomplished her goal of getting her degree in forensics. Most of them had decided she was too much of either a freak or a geek for them anymore, since all she wanted to talk or deal with was science. She had tried to get the job of DNA analyzer at the crime lab in New York, but was turned down. So, her college money had gone down the drain, it seemed.

It was two days before, and she was still in bed. It was only around seven in the morning when the phone began to ring. The awful sound of her cell phone s old ringtone woke her up in a panic, causing her to hit her head on her wooden bed board. She rubbed her aching head as she picked up the ringing phone. Hello? She answered quietly, wiping her eyes and letting out a yawn. She didn t even have to ask who it was, she knew Nick was going to call, and figured he d do it before he went to work down at the Las Vegas crime lab, known as the second best crime lab in the United States.

Well, good morning, birthday girl! Nick s voice chimed through the speaker. Though she couldn t see him at the moment, Summer knew Nick had a large grin on his face as he spoke. Did I wake you up? He asked after hearing her yawn. He didn t mean to do that.

Summer let out a sigh. Yeah, but it s a good thing you did. She admitted, mounting up the courage to tell him how she was probably going to get kicked out of her apartment in less than a week. She was secretly praying he would ask her why, and couldn t help but smile when he did. I need to get stuff boxed up. She said through another yawn. I m gonna be livin in my car for awhile. She told him, exaggerating her situation.

Like any good big brother, Nick wasn t going to let his younger sister stay in a car. How come? He asked. It never occurred to him that she didn t get the job as the analyzer. He thought they would have given it to her in a heartbeat. She was smart, gifted actually. She always had been. And when she finished college, he knew she was making something of herself, of at least he thought she was.

I can t pay my rent. I got this month s paid, but next month, I know I can t afford it. They raised the price. She told him. She had always hated asking people for help, or accepting help from people, for that matter. So she tried to leave subtle hints that she was in need, when she did, hoping that they would ask her if she needed their help. And then, as if she were reading from a well thought out script, she would convincingly deny the offer once, and accept it if the person offered again. She knew that her brother was familiar with her ways and would play along. He liked giving her the satisfaction that her plan had worked.

Oh. They re kicking you out then? He asked, playing along. I can send you money, you know. He offered, knowing that she would deny it anyways. He always offered the thing he didn t want her to choose first, knowing that she wouldn t accept it. He waited for her to say no.

Summer heard his offer, and as expected told him that she couldn t accept his money. She hated any form of help, especially money-wise. Nick, you know I can t do that. I won t let you. She said stubbornly, awaiting his second offer, which she planned to unwillingly accept.

How did I know you d say that? He teased, knowing she would understand the irony of what he had just said. Fine then, come stay with me. He said, asserting his second offer. He was hoping she wouldn t go out of script. They hadn t been face to face since last Christmas, which was six months earlier. He missed her being around, and since he lived alone, his house was often very lonely.

Surprised at what he had chosen as his newest option, Summer took a moment to answer. She didn t want to push herself upon his house, even if he did live alone. But she needed the help, and missed him. You sure? She asked to make sure she wouldn t be a burden. She knew she could be quite the handful at times, due to her ADHD, though she had it under control. She knew he was going to say that he was okay with her coming, but felt the need to ask anyway.

Nick was surprised that she would even ask, but figured it was all part of her plan, and she was just trying to make her yes a convincing last choice. Yeah, you should know that. He told her, wishing she had asked him sooner than that day. You re always welcome down here. He smiled through the phone.

Summer wasn t happy that she was going to live with Nick, but she wasn t upset either. And she knew Nevada held new job opportunities for her. Alright then. She said reluctantly. Gimme a day or so to get packed and get down there. She told him, letting him know how much time he had to tidy up his house. She knew it was more-than-likely a mess at the moment, and that he would rush to clean it so it appeared neat when she arrived. What all should I bring? She asked, not knowing which room he had planned for her, though she guessed she was getting the guest room, which wasn t all that big.

Nick wasn t quite sure what to tell her, being that he didn t really know what all she had. What do you have? He wondered, unable to answer her question until he knew.

My couch, bed, TV, computer um recliner. She started listing the bigger, harder to move things in her apartment. And my stereo. And shelves and stuff. She added, still telling him about the items that would be hard for her to move. She wasn t going to mention all of the little stuff she had, like her CDs and DVDs and all of her books and pictures.

Knowing his sister wasn t going to be able to move all of her stuff on her own, he wondered how she planned to bring it all. You can t carry those alone. He stated. Who s gonna help you? He asked, willing to assist her. Summer didn t answer right away. Se honestly couldn t think of anyone to help her, and she was raised to avoid hiring strangers for anything. Their parents had always said that if there was a problem, you re to get a friend to fix it. But, having no nearby buddies, she was stuck.

No one. She answered with a bit of sadness in her voice that she hoped Nick wouldn t detect.

I ll help. Nick told her, attempting to use an assertive voice, so that she couldn t tell him not to. I have to work today, but I think I can come down sometime tonight or tomorrow. He told her. I might bring someone with me. He told her, so she knew in advance to possibly expect a tag-along. He hoped Greg could help. He knew that he and his sister were around the same age, and figured they would get along pretty well. Plus, with a long drive from Nevada to New York, he d want someone to talk to, and Greg was like a brother to him.

Unable to deny her brother s help, she let out a silent huff. You re not gon make this easy, are you? She asked, a bit of frustration on her voice. It was bad enough that she was going to stay with him, but now he was going to drive some thousands of miles or so to help her move a couch. The idea seemed just a tad stupid. I ll see you tonight then? She asked, hoping to get moved as soon as possible. Nick told her she probably would, and told her good-bye. She said her farewell and hung up the phone, deciding to go get her shower and start boxing some of her smaller things.

The hot sunlight that was beating against her seemed to disappear, as Summer looked up from where she was sitting on the curb. Nick was standing in front of her, holding a stack of two boxes. He was sweaty too, she could tell. He was wearing sunglasses and what seemed to be his lounge clothes. This is the last of it, I think. He told her, walking over to the van and setting the boxes inside. You might want to go check though. He smiled, walking over to her and extending his hand to help her up. She took his hand, which was covered in sweat, as was her own, and let him pull her to her feet. She started towards the apartment complex s front doors. Nick followed at her side. I didn t think it was going to take so long to get all this stuff packed. He told her; surprised that it had taken two days. Grissom knows I m here though, so He told her.

Who s Grissom? Summer asked.

He s my supervisor, like the boss. He told her. You ll have to meet him. The two entered the apartment elevator, and took it to the third floor. They made their way down the narrow hallway and entered her apartment. Scanning each and every room for a box or an item that had been forgotten, they found nothing. Looks like we ve got it all. Nick smiled then took a deep breath of exhaustion. Summer smiled at her older brother. His hard work pleased her. It was nice to see someone, besides herself, that got the job done. He was only two years older than she was, but she had always admired him. He would do anything for just about anyone. She thought as she opened the apartment door and held it for him. She followed him as he exited, closing the door behind her. The two exited the building and stopped in front of the U-Haul. Call a tow truck. Nick instructed.

Summer wasn t quite sure why they needed a tow truck, at first. He had arrived by plane, which bothered her a little. The only vehicle that was there, besides the U-Haul, was her Mustang, and it wasn t worth how much she would have to pay for it to be towed all the way to Nevada. Nick, it s a piece of junk. She told her brother.

But you ll need a ride, so call a tow truck. He told her. She did as he said and they waited for the truck to arrive. It took about an hour or two, so they just sat outside to talk. I m really happy your coming. Nick told her, as they waited. Summer couldn t help but smile. He was one of those big brothers you see in a movie, that are so loving and kind that they seem fake. They continued to talk until the truck arrived, and a hefty man asked what he was to do. Nick told him that they needed the Mustang towed from there to Nevada, and told the man he didn t care how much it was going to cost. As the man was getting ready, Nick took the driver s seat of the U-Haul, telling his sister to get in. She did. We have got a long ride ahead of us. He said as he turned the key in the ignition. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Four Days Later

After days, which felt like weeks, of driving, Nick pulled over in front of a fenced-in, average-sized tan house. He turned the key in the ignition shutting the U-Haul off. The tow truck stopped behind them and unhitched the mustang, right beside where Nick had his Chevy parked. Summer let out a yawn and stretched her arms. She was tired. Sleeping in a U-haul s passenger side seat was very uncomfortable, and she was pretty sure that Nick wasn t too snug sleeping in the driver s side seat either. They had taken about four days to get there, which was expected. They had an estimated thirty-eight hour drive and an impossible-to-follow map leading the way, and of course they had gotten tired and hungry, so they had made many pit stops. The sky was dark, but it was simple to tell that it wasn t night time. Nick opened his side s door and got out. He shut the door and walked over to Summer s side, and opened the door for her, noticing she was seeming to fall asleep. C mon Sleepyhead, get up. He said, patting her shoulder to startle her. Summer unbuckled and took Nick s hand as he helped her out of the van. Here, go inside and rest. He told her, handing her his house key. I ll take care of the tow guy. Summer took the key and unlocked the house, letting herself in and flopping down on the couch. Though naturally, you would have told Nick that she would help him, thinking that he was going to be bringing in her furniture. But, obviously, he had other plans. He came in the house, closing the door behind him. Tired? He asked, noticing that she had nearly fallen asleep on the couch. C mon, get up. He said. She got up from the couch, yawned and stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

She stood there, waiting for him to either head outside to open the back of the U-Haul or say something. What? She managed to ask through another yawn. Her arms rose above her head and stretched again. It was nice to be able to stand, instead of being stuck inside a van.

Nick walked over towards her and led her to a room with a bed in it, his room. You sleep in here. I ll sleep on the couch. He told her, wanting her to be comfortable. Normally, she would have fought with him, determined that she would be the one sleeping on the couch. But she was too tired. She willingly climbed into the bed, resting her head on a pillow, and curled her body so that her knees were parallel to her upper chest. Nick took the blanket at the bottom of the bed, and covered her small body with it. With a slight chuckle and a smile on his face, happy to see his sister again, he turned off the bedroom light and closed the door. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from his hall closet and threw them on the couch. He flicked on the television and flopped onto the couch. When the screen of the TV lit up and the time became visible, he shut it off and headed for the door, when he thought he should leave a note. He didn t want his sister waking up and wondering where he was. At work. Be back tomorrow. Nick. He said aloud as he wrote it on a piece of paper and sat it on the kitchen table. He made his way to the door and slipped on a pair of black work boots and a jacket. He then opened the door, flicked off the main room s lights, and closed it. He locked the house doors and got in his Chevy, on his way to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. 


End file.
